


100 Square Feet

by ms_josephine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Fluffy blankets and pillow nests, M/M, Seriously Not Kidding About The Fluff, Sterek Week 2020, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_josephine/pseuds/ms_josephine
Summary: It's movie night and Stiles insists they watch while snuggled in a nest of cushions.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	100 Square Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of Sterek week was Cozy Comfort.
> 
> Again, late posting because of life stuff. Unbeta'd and all mistakes are my own.

“Stiles? What’s going on?” Derek studies the scene in front of him as he reaches back to close the door to the loft. 

The living room has been completely rearranged. The couch has been moved further away from the TV and both the coffee table and armchair have been shoved to the other side of the room against the wall. In the now empty space, his boyfriend is splayed out on a massive, fluffy black blanket (that he is positive he’s never seen before) and what looks like every pillow and cushion they own surround him like a makeshift nest. 

Stiles turns over onto his stomach and props his chin up with his hands. He cocks his head to the side and grins. “Hey, you’re back! Get in here and snuggle with me. We’re watching a movie.”

Derek rolls his eyes playfully and smiles at his ridiculous boyfriend. “Do you have something against using the couch?”

“Nope. But tonight, we’re forgetting our grown-up problems and acting like kids. Pillow structures and extra-buttered popcorn, included.”

Derek crosses his arms and cocks and eyebrow. “What, no blanket fort?”

Stiles sits up with a huff. “I tried. We don’t have the right furniture for it.” He looks around the room and scowls.

Derek snorts and turns around to kick off his shoes. “We’ll just have to make sure we get fort-appropriate furniture next time.”

“Damn right,” Stiles nods approvingly. “Now go change into something comfy and I’ll get started on the popcorn.”

Stiles flails a bit more than usual trying to exit the mound of cushions and they share a quick kiss as Derek passes on his way to the bedroom. 

Once changed into some of his softest lounge pants, Derek heads back though the living room. Stiles isn’t back yet and Derek follows the sound of his heartbeat to the kitchen. As soon as he steps in, a massive bowl of popcorn is shoved into his arms. “Perfect timing! Go get comfy and I’ll grab our drinks.” Stiles turns back to the fridge and Derek stays to admire the view of his boyfriend bent over as he retrieves some bottled water from a low shelf. Stiles looks over his shoulder and frowns in mock annoyance before shooing him along. Derek grins unrepentantly and returns to the living room. 

He steps into the nest and gets himself and the popcorn bowl situated. It’s then that he studies the blanket a bit more. His initial assessment was right- the blanket must be new. It still smells a bit like whatever factory it came from, but from how much it smells of Stiles, his boyfriend must have been snuggled up with it for quite a while. Derek chuckles a bit as he imagines Stiles burritoing himself in the fluffy material. He runs his fingers across the blanket and admires the softness of it. Wherever this thing came from, he’s glad Stiles found it. Derek leans back and relishes the smooth glide of the fabric against his back.

Stiles comes into the room and his face lights up when he catches sight of Derek. “Isn’t it amazing? And it’s huge too! It’s ten feet by ten feet. That’s a hundred square feet of blanket, Der!”

Derek groans as he stretches. “This is the best blanket ever. Where did you find it?”

“Saw an add online. Knew you’d like it. I want to get more, but they’re kind of expensive, so one will have to do for now.”

That comment gives Derek pause. He has enough money that he normally doesn’t worry too much about cost, but he’s still careful to watch his spending. Stiles, on the other hand, is the thrifty one. He clips coupons, compares prices, and takes advantage of sales. So, hearing that he made a large purchase on something that, while nice, they didn’t really _need_ is unusual. He sits up. “How much was it?”

Stiles averts his eyes as he takes the time to settle himself among the cushions. “Oh, not that much.”

“Stiles.”

His boyfriend still refuses to look at him as he shifts pillows and adjusts the popcorn bowl. “Seriously, it’s no big deal. What movie do you want to watch?”

Derek ducks his head trying to catch Stiles’s eyes. “If it’s no big deal, then you can tell me. I’m just curious.”

Stiles chews on his lip and his shoulders slump. He takes a deep breath. “It was… It was one-fifty,” he blurts out. He peeks up at Derek under his lashes. 

“One— as in one _hundred_ and fifty dollars?!” Derek is shocked. Stiles usually only spends that kind of money on Roscoe and that doesn’t happen until the Jeep is on the brink of death.

“… yes?” 

Stiles’s heartrate has picked up and his scent is beginning to turn sour with distress. Derek reaches over to unclench the hands Stiles is wringing together and threads their fingers together. He lifts their joined hands and places a gentle kiss to the back of his boyfriend’s knuckles. “Hey. What’s wrong?” he asks.

“It’s just… it’s a lot of money. On a blanket! What the hell was I thinking? It just, it looked so comfy…” Stiles trails off as the fingers of his other hand run over the fluffy material.

“It is comfy. I love it. Do you love it?”

Fingers still stroking the fabric, Stiles sighs. A little bit of the tension leaves his body. “Yea. I really do.”

“Then it was worth it. It’s fine to splurge every now and then.” Derek leans forward to kiss Stiles’s forehead. “Now, we’re going to snuggle in this ridiculously soft blanket, stuff ourselves with popcorn, and watch a movie. Got it?” The last of Stiles’s tension drains away and his scent evens out to one of contentment.

Stiles laughs and pulls Derek into a proper kiss. “Got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there is a company that makes a blanket that big. Yes, it does cost that much. And yes, it is ridiculously comfortable.
> 
> Every Kudos adds more fluff to the blanket!


End file.
